Let Me Near, Let Me Hear
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: Absolute pwp. This contains sexually explicit content. If that makes you uncomfortable, then this is not the story for you. Drabble SoMa smut fic.


Note: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, it belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This is pretty much just pwp, fair warning. It contains sexually explicit content. If that's not your thing, please don't read this. This piece was written for day four of soma nsfw week. The prompt was Scream. Enjoy.

* * *

There is something about the way he is moving inside of her that's got her more vocal that usual. That's not to say she was quiet as a mouse before, but definitely not the screaming, sobbing mess he's turned her into this time around. He's pounding into her relentlessly, telling her how fucking hot she sounds, begging her to say his name, and she does, shouts it for all of the apartment complex to hear. She doesn't care, it feels too good to care, and she thinks if he doesn't slow down right this very second, she's going to come on the spot.

"Soul stop, stop! I need a second," she pants heavily, voice cracking, trying in vain to compose herself. He ceases his movements but remains inside her, feeling both of them pulsing erratically where they meet. His arms are still wrapped underneath her around the arch of her back, and her legs are draped over his hips. A single bead of sweat drips down his nose and lands near her navel, making her shudder, Soul following suit immediately after her. Still gasping for breath, he tightens his hold around her waist with his left arm, pulling his right out in front of him to place on the skin of her abdomen. Without warning, he thrusts his hips toward the ceiling and she cries out, lids fluttering in an attempt to blink away stars. Soul lets out a pleased little chuckle and reaches out for her left hand, pressing a kiss to her palm and then placing her own hand upon her abdomen where his had been.

"Press down a little, okay?" She nods her assent and presses down as he thrusts upward. She lets out a high pitched mewl as her eyes slam shut. She can feel the tip of him press against her insides, feel the head of his cock hit the palm on her stomach, and it's one of the strangest, most pleasurable things she's ever experienced. "Is that okay? "He asks her, voice ragged and deep, the vibration of it running through her body in the form of a shiver. She rolls her hips upwards and tightens her legs around his waist, a whimper slipping through her lips.

"It's more than ohh..okay. God you feel so fuhhking good," She hiccups, eyes hardly open, lovely flushing chest on perfect display. She's like a work of art, a work of art that breaths and pulsates and says profound things at the strangest moments. A work of art that weeps and laughs and screams if he caresses the right places. She's beautiful. She doesn't take shit from anyone. She's Maka Fucking Albarn, and she's his.

The sound of her screaming was always something that had terrified him. It always meant that she was in trouble, in agony, enraged, none of which were acceptable. But there is something distinctly arousing about the sound of her breathy shouts when he's touching her just right, she sounds almost the same but so very, very different. He breaths into her quivering flesh, telling her how incredible it feels inside her, how gorgeous she is, that he could listen to the noises she makes all day, intends to set a day aside just for that purpose. He tells her how good she tastes, and smells, tells her he wants her to come for him, reaches down between them to rub fast circles around her clit, and she comes, howling his name into the humid air around their sweaty tangled bodies. It's too much for him, her voice, her pussy tightening around him, and his release comes instantly after hers, leaves him groaning lowly into the soft warm flesh of her breasts.

"Wow," She sighs out, and he hums his agreement because yes, 'wow' pretty much sums it up. They both let out a hiss as he pulls out of her, their flesh oversensitive and overstimulated. When he lays down beside her, she snuggles into his side, draping a leg over him and acquainting his thigh with her warm wet sex. He shifts his leg closer to her and she mewls at the gentle pressure. His cock twitches, already half hard again, and they're both absolutely bewildered by this fact. He thinks he knows why though, and starts grinding the upper part of his leg against her slick folds, reveling in the noises that come out of her. He's completely hard now, and he's about to ask if he can make her scream again, would that be okay? But before he has the chance she has rolled over on top of him, poised just above his stiff member. She slides down onto him, swiveling her hips around in a way that could quite literally drive him out of his mind.

"Maka wha-"

"I wanted see if I could make you scream this time around," She says with a coy little smile, giving a particularly hard grind for emphasis that makes his voice crack and his toes curl. "Think you're up for it cool guy?"

"Yeah," He chuckles breathlessly, predatory grin on his face, grasping her hips in his large hands firmly and thrusting up hard, making her squeak. "I'm definitely up for it."


End file.
